Romance
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Eles guardaram esse segredo por anos. A amizade, há tempos, é só uma parcela do sentimento que detêm. Acontece que, em Hogwarts, tudo se sabe... shortfic dedicada à Luma Black n.n, bjo moçoila!


**Romance**

**Sinopse:** Eles guardaram esse segredo por anos. A amizade, há tempos, é só uma parcela do sentimento que detêm. Acontece que, em Hogwarts, tudo se sabe...

* * *

**Capítulo Único - Segredo em voz alta**

O temporal continuava incessante do lado de fora do castelo, quando Hermione chegou à sala para fazer aquela comunicação aos seus alunos. Sabia que não seria nada fácil, nem mesmo ela estava muito confiante quanto a deixar o cargo, visto que ainda não conhecia o seu substituto.

Ela estremeceu levemente com uma trovoada que havia soado muito próxima e tão alto que, por um instante, teve a impressão que a sala estremecia. - Então estou saindo do cargo de professora de DCAT.

Os alunos começaram a falar indignados, principalmente a parte esquerda da sala, os alunos da grifinória.

Minerva McGonagall, a diretora de Hogwarts, não poderia ter sido tão _idiota_, a ponto de lhes tirar a melhor professora de todos os tempos! Como eles iriam se dar bem com um professor substituto que, certamente, nem chegaria aos pés da Srta. Granger?

-Silêncio – ela exigiu. E todos, depois de um pequeno instante, o fizeram. Ainda que fitassem a professora penalizados. Ela suspirou antes de continuar. – Como vocês sabem, tenho dado, desde o ano retrasado, as matérias de transfiguração e DCAT. E também não é segredo para ninguém minha predileção por transfiguração...

-Mas a senhora é a melhor professora de defesa que tivemos desde que entramos nesse colégio, e, como deve saber, tivemos muitos... – Sara Lins, uma das alunas mais brilhantes da grifinória, contestou, interrompendo-a. – Como pode, praticamente às vésperas – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. - dos Nom's, nos deixar? – a mulher suspirou quanto sua aluna se calou olhando-a preocupada, mas já não agüentava lecionar duas matérias para todas as turmas (ainda que havia apenas pouco mais de uma dúzia de alunos do sexto e sétimo ano tomando suas aulas que, pela pequena quantidade, as quatro casas ficavam juntas). Além do mais, aquele título de profª de DCAT, como a própria diretora lhe garantira, seria breve...

-_Apesar de ser uma sangue-ruim_ - algum, Hermione estava certa, aluno da sonserina atalhou a meia-boca. O que não passou despercebido pela mulher, que preferiu ignorar. Algumas coisas, nunca mudam...

-Tenho plena confiança no professor substituto – retrucou com firmeza. Ainda que, na verdade, não pudesse afirmar nada sobre o novo professor, já que Minerva se negou a apresentá-lo a ela ou até mesmo lhe mostrar seu currículo. Mesmo que estivesse desgostosa com o comportamento da senhora, que parecia não ter confiança em si, Hermione sabia que Minerva nunca prejudicaria seus alunos, de modo que parou de insistir. Minerva era demasiadamente exigente e competente na escolhas de seus professores.

Os alunos, no entanto, não conseguiam compartir da mesma confiança de Hermione. Os grifinórios continuaram se queixando, alguns sonserinos timidamente também o faziam. As quatro casas eram divididas em duas turmas para não fatigar tanto a professora: Grifinória e Sonserina, e Corvinal e Lufa-lufa.

-Por favor! – ela os fez calar novamente. – De modo algum vocês serão prejudicados.

-E se esse novo professor for um maníaco? – Sara insistiu. - Ou pior, não explicar bem?

-_Bom, pior será se trocaram para um sangue-ruim burro, qualquer coisa afora isso, para mim, já está sendo lucro_ – comentou o mesmo rapaz em tom baixo. Hermione desta vez o fitou, até que, incomodado, o rapaz desviou o olhar.

A mulher sorriu amarelo, voltando-se para a turma. – Tenho certeza que ele não é.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Hermione ignorou a pergunta e mais um burburinho foi ouvido.

A morena ergueu a sobrancelha olhando para seus alunos com certo tom de fastio. - _Gostaria_ - ainda que seu tom fosse demasiadamente imperativo. – que o recebessem com respeito e educação, estão ouvindo? – indagou quando viu os grifinórios cruzaram os braços, logo depois de guardarem o material e levantarem com as mochilas nas costas, dispostos a perder a aula de DCAT, até que Minerva repusesse Hermione no cargo.

Hermione estreitou a vista. – Sentem-se agora – ela ordenou tão séria e severamente que até mesmo o mais corajoso do grupo (o que havia incitado a grifinória fazer isso) estremeceu e se retraiu sob o olhar faiscante da mulher. "Bem" ponderaram os alunos e alunas enquanto votavam mais que rapidamente aos seus respectivos lugares. "Com este olhar até mesmo um trasgo montanhês parece brincadeira de criança...". Ninguém, em sã consciência, iria afrontá-la... Pelo menos, não se soubesse a capacidade extraordinária daquela bruxa em primeiro: Feitiços; segundo: DCAT; e, principalmente, em transfiguração. Hermione Granger era uma bruxa poderosíssima...

Alguém bateu na porta, retirando os alunos do torpor amedrontador que a possibilidade de Hermione Granger os azarar lhes causava. A mulher ofereceu mais um de seus típicos olhares de aviso e dirigiu-se para a porta. – Entre.

Bizarramente, a pessoa que entrava no local estava coberta da cabeça aos pés por uma capa negra; esta se encontrava completamente ensopada – "Não era um bruxo?" Alguém murmurou confuso. Hermione fez uma careta de desaprovação. – Um capuz encobria todo seu rosto impedindo toda a turma e a professora, já apreensivos, de ver o rosto do ser que poderia estar embaixo daquela pesada capa.

Hermione pegou sua varinha e apontou para o "intruso" com o intuito de secá-lo, mas ele a impediu negando com uma das mãos e, por fim, retirou o capuz. Os alunos prenderam a respiração, até mesmo Hermione estava curiosa.

Então, as coisas ficaram confusas: Por mais estranhos que pudesse parecer, a sempre tão austera e imperturbável professora Hermione Granger estava simplesmente _atirando-se_ nos braços (ainda molhados) do novo professor. Será que ela tinha um fetiche por fama?

Os alunos já esperavam que o homem a frente deles, preso aos braços de Hermione a afastasse e a olhasse com indignação ou desprezo. "Seria apenas mais uma de suas tietes" pensavam. Mas não fora assim...

O homem, para o espanto geral, a abraçou de volta, carinhosamente – isso ficava óbvio. – já que a mulher pareceu ter sido engolida por aquela capa dele. Ela havia sumido naquele enlaço durante os vários segundos que duraram o abraço. Ninguém entendia mais nada.

Por fim, eles se afastaram. – Olha como você ficou... Toda molhada – Hermione sorriu dando de ombros e executou um feitiço, secando tanto a si quanto a Harry Potter.

Então a morena adquiriu um ar diferente, o homem apenas sorriu. A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Depois nós conversamos, está bem _Srta._ "você realmente é um inconseqüente Harry James" _Granger_ - a morena revirou os olhos e antes que retrucasse, Harry atalhou: - Falando sério, Mione. Depois, e detalhadamente, explico tudo o que quiser.

-Eu espero que sim – ela disse franzindo o cenho.

-Não confia em mim?

-Não seja tolo, Harry. Sabe que eu confiaria a minha vida a você.

-Eu também – alguém comentou rindo-se, acompanhado logo depois por toda turma. Só então eles lembraram que não estavam sozinhos.

-Obrigado pela confiança – Harry retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha com um sorriso torto.

As meninas explodiram em risadinhas histéricas observando atentamente a Harry - ele era um homem moreno alto e sob a capa que ainda usava pareceria ser até forte... Tinha uns olhos verdes vibrantes que pareceriam avaliar cada aluno com intensidade e cabelos negros arrepiados muito _sensuais_ e, para completar, além daquela cicatriz _charmosa_, um sorriso lindo e maroto que faria qualquer uma derreter. - e Hermione virou os olhos sob os sorrisos insinuantes de suas alunas para Harry – "Por Merlín! Quinze e dezesseis anos e já estão assim?! Não quero nem imaginar o sétimo ano". - Os rapazes estavam muito impressionados por ter Harry Potter, aquele-que-derrotara-aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

-Sim, nos conhecemos – Hermione comentou sob o olhar intrigado dos alunos, logo depois de assimilarem que Harry Potter seria o novo professor de DCAT.

-As pessoas agora não falam muito – Harry continuou. – Mas nós somos os melhores amigos. Claro, isso porque a senhorita Granger aqui não aceitou meu pedido de casamento – todas a encaravam em choque.

-Harry! – ela reclamou. – Ele está brincando! – disse rapidamente, corando furiosamente.

Homem riu. – Você ainda cora com minhas brincadeiras, não é?

Hermione o olhou seriamente, ele podia ler claramente um "Olha o que você fez" enquanto indicava com a cabeça as alunas muito alvoroçadas. Ele deu de ombros. – Não vou para de ser seu melhor amigo para agradar uns quantos que tem a língua maior que a boca, carinho.

Hermione segurou seu ombro. – Nem eu quero, Harry. Apenas comporte-se, está bem? – eles estavam agindo novamente como se 45 pessoas não os estivessem observando.

-Hm...? Têm certeza que a história do casamento é brincadeira?

-Ele quis dizer que: bom, têm certeza que a professora Granger não aceitou a proposta? – até mesmo Harry corou com as indagações. E antes que eles tomassem mais liberdade para perguntar, Harry bateu palmas para que se calassem.

-Então é certo, professora Granger – Harry se dirigiu a ela profissionalmente. – Acho que assumo a turma agora – ele lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. – Nós vemos mais tarde? – indagou em tom baixo, ela assentiu retribuindo o pequeno sorriso e se retirou com um "Comportem-se". - Vamos começar?

--------//----------

-Agora você pretende me contar, o porquê de não ter me dito que seria o professor substituto?

Harry sorriu. – Só quis lhe fazer uma surpresa. Eu-

-Professor Potter... o senhor pode me tirar uma dúvida? - Hermione olhou para o lado. Havia uma aluna da Corvinal ali. Sorriu ao perceber que, possivelmente, seria improvável que tivesse a atenção de Harry hoje. Suas alunas, de repente, haviam se tornado muito mais interessadas em DCAT...

Ofereceu um sorriso a Harry e apertou levemente seu braço. – Nos falamos depois, _professor_ – Harry apenas assentiu enquanto observava com concentração o livro que a garota lhe mostrava.

Hermione, ao voltar-se para trás, achou que ele ficava demasiadamente atraente daquela forma, tão concentrado, e sorriu ao pensamento. Harry Potter teria problemas. Ela poderia, mesmo não sendo uma adivinha, prever centenas de estudantes ao seu redor.

--------//----------

Hermione entrou sorrateiramente no quarto, pois é, anos esgueirando-se pelos corredores do castelo com Harry e Rony haviam rendido seus frutos afinal. Sentia-se como uma aluna com medo de ser apanhada pelo inspetor por ter ultrapassado o horário de recolher...

Sorriu ao reparar na concentração do homem a sua frente, este sequer havia notado sua presença. Ela se postou a sua frente e só então ele se deu conta que não estava mais sozinho, pestanejou diversas vezes antes de levantar a vista, confuso.

-Estou em dúvida, professor Potter... Pode tirá-las? – ela indagou num tom praticamente igual ao de suas alunas, como se estivesse a flertar com ele.

-Muito engraçado, Mione – ele virou os olhos.

-Ora, vamos – ela riu, tirando-lhe o livro que ele tinha em mãos, marcando a página e logo o fechando, antes de colocá-lo delicadamente sobre a escrivaninha. – É engraçado, meu bem – retrucou ao sentar-se em seu colo, passando a lhe acariciar os cabelos.

-Talvez para você, senhora Potter – contrapôs num suspiro cansado, fitando-a. Suas mãos encontrando a cintura dela, envolvendo-a confortavelmente. Ela sorria calorosamente ainda acariciando seus cabelos. Adora ouvi-lo dizer "senhora Potter".

-_Agora, deixe-me fazer o que gostaria de ter feito assim que retirou aquela capa. Diante de nossos alunos_ – ela murmurou aproximando-se. Seus lábios encontraram os dele no instante seguinte, de maneira suave e cálida. – Estava com saudades – disse juntando suas testas, ainda de olhos fechados. – Pensei que só o veria semana que vem...

-Eu quis lhe fazer uma surpresa – contrapôs ladeando a cabeça de modo que pôde beijar seu pescoço, ouvindo-a suspirar enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço.

-Gosto de surpresas – disse depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios. – Mas, amor, foi bem cruel da sua parte fazer aquilo – disse franzindo o cenho. – Agi pateticamente diante dos alunos – acrescentou reprovadora.

Harry sorriu em deboche, deslizando o polegar pela bochecha dela carinhosamente. – Benzinho, você não agiu pateticamente, agiu como uma fã descontrolada.

-Engraçadinho – contrapôs virando os olhos.

Hermione e Harry eram os melhores amigos de sempre, agora, no entanto, com alguns benefícios e outros "malefícios" – no caso, a monogamia. O que não incomodava nem importava o mais mínimo para eles. – Eram casados há pouco mais de três meses (no início de junho, nas férias de ambos).

Haviam se casado no mais absoluto sigilo, tanto que pouquíssimas pessoas do mundo bruxo têm conhecimento, entre elas: Ronald Weasley (o padrinho do noivo) – todos os Weasley. -, Luna Lovegood, Remo e Tonks Lupin, a própria diretora Minerva, Hagrid... Enfim, os amigos muito íntimos do casal.

Para o mundo bruxo, Harry e Hermione ainda eram e apenas melhores amigos - depois de tanta especulação, onde não resultou em nada, eles (repórteres de fofoca em geral) cansaram do "suposto casal" e passaram a atormentar uma nova cantora _teen_ bruxa... A impressa era assim, um dia você está sob os holofotes da fama, no outro... Não. Mas não seria Harry ou Hermione quem iria se queixar. – E eles preferiam desse modo, sem ninguém interferindo na relação deles, dando opiniões indesejáveis ou qualquer coisa inconveniente do tipo.

Antes, quando ainda namoravam, como Hermione dava aulas cinco dias na semana e Harry, trabalhando no ministério, também tinha, pelo menos, cinco dias úteis de trabalho, eles apenas se viam nos finais de semana. Isto, no entanto, nunca foi problema para eles. O que para muitos poderia ser um inconveniente, a eles parecia apenas mais uma chance de ficar perto, mais perto.

Não era como se estivessem satisfeitos em apenas ter dois ou três dias para estarem juntos... Mas, apesar de tudo, era o que possuíam. E eles aproveitavam demasiadamente o tempo que tinham a sós. Enquanto tentavam se adequar. Tentavam organizar seus horários para algo mais conveniente.

-Sabe, Harry... Estive pensando – disse voltando seu olhar novamente para ele. – Você tem um dom natural para ensinar, é impressionante como suas aluna prestam atenção em sua aula...

Harry fingiu não tê-la ouvido enquanto a fez envolver suas pernas em sua cintura e a segurou firmemente pela cintura antes de se levantar. Imediatamente Hermione postou seus braços ao redor de pescoço dele.

-Posso ser um bom professor... – ele disse distraidamente andando. – Mas este não é o meu dom natural – retrucou ao colocá-la na cama cuidadosamente, depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios, seus olhos brilhando ao observar o belo sorriso que ela lhe oferecia. - _Meu dom natural, carinho_ - sussurrou desabotoando o sobretudo que ela levava, lentamente. Aproximou-se mais, tocando com a sua boca o colo dela enquanto, agora, desabotoava sua blusa. Ela fechou os olhos, acariciando seus cabelos e descendendo as mãos por seu dorso. - _É amar você, Hermione_ - ela abriu os olhos de imediato, sorria genuinamente, só teve tempo de ver os olhos dele brilhando, sabendo que os seus próprios também o estavam, antes que sentisse os lábios dele nos seus de maneira sedutora e sedenta.

--------//----------

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Ela enrolou-se com o lençol e, ao olhar para o lado, observou que Harry já não estava.

"Oh meu Merlim, oh meu Merlim...". Ela ouviu a porta ao seu lado esquerdo (a do banheiro) se abriu e imediatamente se volta para ela. Observou Harry sair dela, de banho tomado e completamente arrumado.

-Acho melhor se apressar, carinho – ele sorriu sob olhar atordoado dela. – Quinze para às sete.

A morena quase deu um salto da cama. – Por que você não me acordou? – ela indagou amuada enquanto se dirigiu ao seu encontro dela de maneira acusadora.

Harry encolheu os ombros. – Você fica tão linda quando está dormindo, fiquei com pena de despertá-la...

–Sabe que odeio me atrasar. _Eu deveria azará-lo_ - murmurou apenas a alguns centímetros dele.

-Mas não vai – ele disse com ar superior, enquanto a trazia para si. – Não é, _senhora Potter_? – indagou sorrindo tontamente ao vê-la estremecer.

Ela o olhou feio, pelo golpe baixo. - Eu juro que – Hermione foi interrompida pelos lábios dele. E quanto já estava o perdoando pelo fato de tê-la atrasado (como se já não o tivesse feito quando Harry a chamou de "senhora Potter"... _Ela adorava quando ele a chamava assim_), ele quebrou o beijo.

-_Eu adoraria ficar aqui por toda a vida, mas... amor, você ainda está atrasada..._ - murmurou em seu ouvido de maneira divertida. E Hermione saiu do transe, empurrando-o levemente.

--------//----------

Harry e Hermione estavam na torre de astronomia, em uma das salas, para ser mais exata. Uma dessas que os alunos usavam para tudo, exceto estudar, quando não havia um professor por perto... E eles haviam, hipocritamente, expulsado um sem número de casais daquele lugar. Agora, no entanto, estavam a fazer o que proibiram seus alunos, há instantes atrás, de o fazer: namorar.

Harry havia conjurado um sofá, colocando-o de fronte para janela, oposta a porta, e estava sentado nele, enquanto acarinhava os cabelos de Hermione, esta estava com a cabeça em seu colo, quase adormecida.

-Não sei, Harry... – ela murmurou com as pálpebras pesadas. – A senhora Weasley nos convidou para um jantar nA' Toca sábado – disse, logo depois de bocejar. - Você sabe o quanto ela pode ser dramática algumas vezes – acrescentou num sorriso preguiçoso.

-Nem por uma boa causa, você faltaria a este jantar? – o moreno indagou num sorriso maroto. - E se eu pedisse 'por favor'? – falou, descendendo as mãos ao encontro do pescoço dela, massageando-o.

-Harry James Potter – ela o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Sabe que desta vez não podemos faltar. Seria a décima vez só neste trimestre... – o homem abriu a boca, certamente para retrucar, mas Hermione foi mais rápida. – E eu sei que não me queixei das últimas vezes, quando estávamos em "casa" – ela não poderia mesmo se queixar...

Haviam dado dezenas de desculpas diferentes, uma para cada membro da família Weasley, apenas porque, de última hora, havia ficado "presos" em casa. Ora na cama, ora no balcão da cozinha, ou no banheiro, no sofá, no tapete da sala, na biblioteca da casa... No corrimão da escada.

E agora, bom, _agora_ Harry queria "explorar" Hogwarts. "Redescobri-la", segundo as palavras dele; e a morena sorriu ao pensamento. Estava ansiosa para "redescobrir" Hogwarts, mas, infelizmente não poderia ser nesse final de semana.

-_Não há mesmo nada que a faça mudar de idéia, carinho?_ – Harry perguntou num sussurro. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, sentia-se completamente desperta desde que lembrara de como _não_ se queixou das últimas nove vezes que não fora pr'A Toca.

A mulher levantou de seu colo lentamente e sentou-se se fronte a ele. – Não. Desta vez nós temos de ir, Harry. E, _não me olhe assim_! - o moreno lhe dispensou um olhar confuso enquanto a trazia para si. – Assim – ela disse brincando com os botões da camisa dele, aproximando-se mais. – Como se pudesse me devorar com o olhar...

- _Querida, eu __**posso**__ devorá-la com o olhar_ - retrucou mordiscando seu pescoço.

Hermione arfou, agarrando com uma das mãos a camisa de Harry. – _Oh Deus, certo... Você tem... toda essa, essa noite... p-para tentar me con...convencer_ - murmurou sem ar, sentindo as mãos do marido por baixo de seu vestido.

A porta se abriu repentinamente. E por um instante ficaram imóveis, se viram rezando para que fosse apenas Pirraça, mas nenhum dos dois ousava assomar a cabeça para observar quem era o intruso.

-Quem pôs este sofá ali? – Hermione fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho. Era Sara, aluna do quinto ano e monitora da grifinória.

Harry fez sinal para que Hermione não se movesse e, respirando fundo, levantou a cabeça e acrescentou às suas feições um ar sonolento. Ele estreitou a vista e arrumou os óculos em seu rosto, antes de fitar Sara.

-Senhorita Wood? – indagou parecendo confuso. – O-o que está fazendo aqui? – indagou 'prendendo' um bocejo.

-Oh! Me desculpe professor por tê-lo acordado... Só estava fazendo a ronda e como – ela corou. – aqui sempre há... hm, uma _concentração_ de alunos – ela pigarreou. – Vim observar o estado desse lugar.

-Estou só aqui, senhorita Wood.

-Já vejo – ela disse baixando a vista constrangida. – Mil desculpas novamente professor, eu...

Harry ergueu as mãos, fazendo-a calar. – Você está fazendo apenas seu trabalho, não se desculpe – ela sorriu timidamente e lhe deu as costas.

-Er... Boa noite – ela disse antes fechar a porta atrás de si.

Harry se voltou para Hermione com um sorriso, observando a morena morder o lábio inferior contendo uma risada.

Ela se ajoelhou no sofá e, enlaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, murmurou dispensando diversos beijinhos aos seus lábios: - _Meu herói_.

Hermione mordiscou o lábio inferior dele, que encontrava entre seus dentes, antes de procurar aprofundar o beijo.

-Gabriel! Eu disse que ele estava ocup... – Sara parou no meio da frase, observando com os olhos iguais pratos, sua professora de transfiguração (além de diretora de sua casa), Hermione Granger, quase _engolir_ Harry Potter. A mão esquerda dela estava do lado do rosto do homem, e nela, se encontrava bem visível - em seu anular, mais precisamente. - um anel estilo 'solitário'; com um diamante que fez Sara se perguntar como seu dedo não havia sofrido uma entorse...

Ele insistira em entrar na sala para cumprimentar o professor Potter... Ela tentara o impedir, mas Gabriel sempre fora tão teimoso! E agora estavam ali, vendo o que, certamente, não devia.

-_Oh meu Merlin!_ - Gabriel murmurou depois de ter saído do torpor. E quando abriu a boca novamente, Sara a tapou com uma das mãos.

-_Vamos sair daqui_ – o rapaz lançou um olhar incrédulo à amiga.

-_Mas nem sonhando_ – murmurou afastando sua mão.

Sara a olhou suplicante. – _Pelo amor de Deus, Gabriel_ – pediu baixinho, puxando a mão dele. – _Já vimos o suficiente... Por favor! Não quero estar aqui quando eles..._ - ela prendeu a respiração quando os morenos se afastaram.

Só então Gabriel se deu conta da gravidade da situação, aqueles eram Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, os melhores professores (lê-se: os mais perigosos) que tinham.

Deu um passo para trás instintivamente. Mas agora, era Sara quem não se movia, estava tomada pelo pânico... Tentando se mover o menos bruscamente possível, ele esticou a mão e segurou seu braço com firmeza. Então o apertou levemente e, num expirar, ela voltou a si. Foi o suficiente para Harry e Hermione voltarem as cabeças para a porta, onde, a alguns passos da mesma, se encontravam um Gabriel e uma Sara olhando-os totalmente pálidos.

Hermione abriu a boca para proferir qualquer desculpa que viesse a sua cabeça, não havia muitas – visto que ainda tinha o rosto de Harry entre as mãos...

Harry observou o par desconcertado, o que apenas fez Gabriel puxar Sara para si, de maneira protetora. Havia sido ele quem os metera nessa, Sara não tinha culpa.

Gabriel respirou fundo. – Sinto muito professor... professora. A culpa foi toda, er... toda minha.

-Culpa? - o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha. – Culpa pelo quê, senhor Milluos?

Sara lançou um olhar nervoso a Gabriel que se calara, ela tremia da cabeça aos pés ainda abraçada ao rapaz. Ele não a largava de qualquer forma. – Harry – Hermione virou os olhos. – Você os está assustando.

Harry a encarou em confusão. – É apenas uma pergunta, Herms.

-Você está fazendo aquele ar malvado novamente – ela disse num sorriso bobo.

Harry sorriu sem jeito, coçando a cabeça, voltando seu olhar os jovens. – Me desculpem, meninos. Algumas vezes nem percebo que o estou fazendo – os adolescente continuaram observando o casal completamente rígidos, ainda com medo. – Hei! Tranqüilos, nos não vamos azará-los – os meninos arregalaram os olhos. Haviam ouvido apenas "azará-los". Harry suspirou. – Eu desisto – disse encolhendo os ombros. Hermione riu balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Alguma pergunta? - eles assentiram. – Sim?

-Podemos ir para nosso salão comunal? – indagaram ao mesmo tempo, atropelando uma palavra atrás da outra.

Harry os encarou em diversão. – Sair? Vocês jamais poderão sair desta sala... – ele disse estreitando a vista, jogando a cabeça para trás, numa risada macabra.

-Harry James! – Hermione reclamou, empurrando-o com seu corpo, rindo-se ao observar o horror nos olhos dos jovens.

-O que? Não pude resistir... – então ele tornou a encarar Gabriel e Sara. – Crianças... É claro que podem ir, meu Deus, eu não sou nenhum bicho-papão, ok? - os garotos suspiraram aliviados. – Só mais uma coisa... – eles giraram sobre o calcanhar, receosos, para encontrar Harry sorrindo levemente e Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior, certamente, contendo o riso. – Não têm mesmo nenhuma pergunta?

Eles negaram com a cabeça, mas Sara mudou de idéia e voltou a encarar seus professores. – Este solitário nem seu dedo, professora... é o que estou pensando? – Gabriel olhou apreensivo a amiga.

-O que está pensando, querida? – indagou com suavidade.

-Pedido de casamento.

Hermione encontrou os olhos de Harry por um instante antes de seu sorriso ampliar, atingindo com facilidade seu olhar; quando Hermione voltou a olhar sua aluna, Sara pôde observá-los, os olhos da castanha, flamejantes. – Meu bem, eu sou casada.

Franzindo o cenho, Sara fez a primeira pergunta que surgiu em sua cabeça. – Com quem? - o rapaz ao seu lado quase a arrastou da sala trás esta pergunta. Mas Hermione estava sorrindo, isso não poderia significar "azarações, à vista", podia?

-Harry James Potter, muito prazer – o homem disse calmamente.

-Isso é impossível – Sara afirmou veemente, e Gabriel gemeu colocando a mão livre no rosto.

-Ah é? – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – E por quê?

-Deixe-me adivinhar, porque nenhum jornal bruxo noticiou? – Harry indagou.

-É! – o professor riu.

-Eles souberam o que deixamos que soubessem, isto é: que somos melhores amigos.

-Mas...

-Chega de "mas..." – Gabriel disse enfadado. – Se eles dizem que estão casados, estão casados e fim da história – disse lhe lançando um olhar significativo e, segurando sua mão, a puxou. – Obrigado, professores, por esclarecerem tantos fatos... Boa noite – Sara protestou, mas acabou o seguindo.

-Só mais uma coisa – Sara disse, batendo o pé. Gabriel virou os olhos, mas a soltou. – Como conseguiram? Quero dizer, casados!? Eu nunca poderia imaginar.

-Muito menos eu – acrescentou o grifinório, afirmando.

-Casamos no mundo trouxa.

-Ah! Como não pude pensar nisso? – a garota indagou para si mesma, enfadada por ter sido tão lenta.

-Acho melhor irem agora – os jovens assentiram.

-A partir de agora não teremos mais paz – Hermione disse aconchegando-se a Harry, que apenas assentiu, beijando sua frente. Suspiraram longamente.

_E foi desse modo que todo o mundo bruxo soube do romance entre Harry e Hermione Potter: Sara contou para suas amigas, que, por sua vez, contaram para outras amigas... Que trataram de espalhar o "caso"... Já Gabriel; este soltou a bomba em pleno salão comunal da grifinória, dois dias após o incidente. E daí... bom, daí a notícia se alastrou por toda Hogwarts. E depois... Para o mundo, literalmente._

Fim

--------//----------

Nunca tive a intenção de ter feito a fic assim, era para ser completamente diferente disto. Mas são elas, as fics, que me levam e não o contrário... De toda forma, espero que curtam.


End file.
